Bestiary/Re;Birth1/Dragonia
Dragonias (ドラゴニア, Doragonia, lit. Dragonia) are one of the many enemies in the ''Hyperdimension Neptunia Series''. They're humanoid lizards with mechanical parts, they wield an axe and a shield. Behavior Skills Dragonias have 5 skills and a transformation: *Mega Slash (0 SP) *High Flame / (160 SP) *H. Flame Impulse / (200 SP) *H. Flame Tornado / (320 SP) *Flame Crush & / (750 SP) *Viral Form Attack Patterns Above 50% HP Dragonias' main skills are Mega Slash and High Flame Tornado. Occasionally they use High Flame or High Flame Impulse instead, or in rare cases, Flame Crush. When they run out of SP they only use Mega Slash. They can turn Viral at any moment. Below 50% HP When Dragonias' HP is below 50%, the odds of them using High Flame increase, and the ones of them using Flame Crush increase greatly. It seems that Dragonias at low HP have more chances to turn Viral. Partners Dragonias can have some partners to help them, six combination are known: A Dragonia and a Death Boy ( ) Normal *67,426 EXP / 87,653 EXP (EXP Up) *179,200 Credits / 232,960 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Dragonia *88,929 EXP / 115,607 EXP (EXP Up) *257,710 Credits / 335,023 Credits (Credits Up) A Dragonia and a Death Girl ( ) Normal *65,715 EXP / 85,429 EXP (EXP Up) *184,200 Credits / 239,460 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Dragonia *87,218 EXP / 113,383 EXP (EXP Up) *262,710 Credits / 341,523 Credits (Credits Up) Two Dragonias ( ) Normal *98,910 EXP / 128,583 EXP (EXP Up) *268,400 Credits / 348,920 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Dragonia *120,413 EXP / 156,536 EXP (EXP Up) *346,910 Credits / 450,983 Credits (Credits Up) Two Viral Dragonias *141,916 EXP / 184,490 EXP (EXP Up) *425,420 Credits / 553,046 Credits (Credits Up) Two Dragonias and a Death Boy ( ) Normal *116,881 EXP / 151,945 EXP (EXP Up) *313,400 Credits / 407,420 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Dragonia *138,384 EXP / 179,899 EXP (EXP Up) *391,910 Credits / 509,483 Credits (Credits Up) Two Viral Dragonias *159,887 EXP / 207,853 EXP (EXP Up) *470,420 Credits / 611,546 Credits (Credits Up) A Dragonia and an ASIC Remnant ( ) Normal *67,426 EXP / 87,653 EXP (EXP Up) *659,200 Credits / 856,960 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Dragonia *88,929 EXP / 115,607 EXP (EXP Up) *737,710 Credits / 959,023 Credits (Credits Up) A Dragonia and two ASIC Remnants ( ) Normal *85,397 EXP / 111,016 EXP (EXP Up) *1,184,200 Credits / 1,539,460 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Dragonia *106,900 EXP / 138,970 EXP (EXP Up) *1,262,710 Credits / 1,641,523 Credits (Credits Up) Related Enemies Same Skin & Model *Dragon Knight *Raijin Soldier *High Lizard *Boss Lizard *Lizard King Same Model Gallery Normal Dragonia Dragon Knight.png|A Dragonia Dragon KnightSide.png|A Dragonia (Side View) Dragon KnightBack.png|A Dragonia (Back View) Dragon KnightSpecial.png|A Dragonia's Special Idle Animation. Viral Dragonia Gold LizardViral.png|A Viral Dragonia Gold LizardViralSide.png|A Viral Dragonia (Side View) Gold LizardViralBack.png|A Viral Dragonia (Back View) Gold LizardViralSpecial.png|A Viral Dragonia's Special Idle Animation. Navigation Category:Article stubs Category:Dragon Category:Enemies Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Enemies Category:DLC Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 DLC Category:Viral Enemies Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Viral Enemies